Abusive Life
by Res. Star Gazer
Summary: What if Kate had an abusive life but it was turned around...Humphrey is Winston and Eves son and brother to Lily..Garth is still son of Tony...and what not...what if thought...Kate? An Abusive Life? What about it eh? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**What if it was turned around….Humphrey is Winston and Eves son and brother to Lily….Garth was still Tony's son and that's right what about Kate? What if Kate had an abusive life? Living with foster parents who beat the shit out of her and bullies who actually sexually abuse her but not actually do it just touching and rubbing her and what not because if they did fuck her they would get caught...because of well duh...Anyways... Causing her to wear baggy jackets to cover up her bruises and what not? I haven't read a story that has that yet so why not try it? What if SHE had a crush on the popular guy at school aka Humphrey! This idea of abusiveness comes from The-crazy-lone-wolf77….Awesome story btw! Rating is an M just in case!**

**Misey to a good life. Check it out!**

It was a bright and sunny and quiet day in Jasper City….wait no its not…

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled a male adult.

"I didn't say anything…" Said a young female possibly teen.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yelled the male raising his hand and slapping the shit out of her causing her to literally fly against the wall. "NOW GET TO YER DAMN ROOM!" He yelled as she got up possibly bleeding on the face.

The teen female then hurriedly gotten up before she gotten hit again and she quickly ran for it to her room luckily it had a lock on the door.

"Ow…" She said looking in her mirror in the bathroom and touching her face..This is the fifth mark that her foster dad left on her face…

She then got undressed revealing many bruises on her legs, chest, arms, and her back…basically there were bruises everywhere because of her foster dad and sometimes her foster mom as well. She then got into the shower and turned the water on and flinched upon impact because even the water hurt her on touch because all these bruises were basically new and they hurt like a bitch…

She took a nice warm shower…though it did hurt and she flinched a bit…

She soon got done and she put some ripped up sleep shorts and a ripped up sleep shirt on and she walked over to her bed which consisted of only a pillow...that and above her bed was a huge hole that her foster dad did when he was walking on top of the house drunk with a sledge hammer…unluckily he smashed through the top and landed on her breaking some of her bones….and yet did he care that he did that…fuck no he got up and hit her with the sledge hammer completely smashing the bones…though she did have some luck when they forced her to go to school she managed to collapse in the road somehow.

Some old lady saw her and took her to the hospital…her foster parents faked it and said they had no idea this happened and of course the people believed it though she couldn't say anything because of the pain… she stayed in the hospital for about a week speechless…

When she was released she was fine then her foster parents beat her…which…was today sadly…she just gotten done with them yelling at her and beating her…She then fell asleep starring at the stars above her bed….

Time fly next day.

"Ugh…" She said opening her eyes.. "First day of being a freshman…" She said getting up and she shivered since it was cold and she didn't have a blanket…

She then got up out of her bed and walked to the bathroom and looked at the new scar (Luckily they will heal and not ever be on there anymore) on her face...She then touched it and flinched and she sighed and she got undressed and took another shower and she then got out and walked to her dresser and got out a baggy jacket and some ripped jeans…it was basically her only pair of clothes for school…She tried asking her parents once put that ended up with a beat down…

She then put the clothes on and she put on her shoes which were worn out luckily not falling apart…and she walked down the stairs and quickly made a go for to the door…failed…She was stopped by her foster dad…He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around and punched her in the face causing her nose to bleed and a black eye that and she once he punched her as light weight she is she was flew into the door almost breaking it but luckily not.

She then got up from where she was standing holding her nose and eye and her foster father turned around laughing in humor of what he just did and she quickly made a run for it…And she didn't think about running away because she always ended up being found and then returned to her parents and then beaten down so she gave up on trying…

She quickly put her hood on her face as she made it to the school ground but that's not where it ends…

"Hey where do you think you're going bitch?" Said someone.

The hooded girl stayed quiet.

"I said where you going?!" The dude yelled shoving her down.

"School…" She whispered.

"Awe really?" He said laughing and then kicked her in the gut sending major pain.

"Ow…" She whispered.

"Ha wow…See yeah around Kate!" The kid yelled kicking her again sending major pain through her body yet again.

"Ow…" Kate whispered as she held her stomach.

That was Viper…the school bully…Yeah he bullies girls as well but he only beats one girl…Kate Rogers….Yeah the school doesn't know about it so he basically gets away with it and it gets blamed on wild animal attacks…I know unbelievable right?

Anyways..

She soon got up and held her stomach for a bit then she walked into the school building and began her day.

Time Flies..

School soon ended and it wasn't any different from the other days of school…beatdowns after class beat downs in lunch gym and other stuff….now it's the end of the day.

"Hey where you going?! I'm sure you didn't forget your afterschool special!" He yelled and what do you know…no one's around!

He then walked over to her and pinned her against a wall.

"Oh tell me you haven't forgotten the special now." He said grinning and she looked down…Yeah he sexually abused her as well but not that way he would just touch her in random places and he's basically the only one that knows about her scars and bruises since he literally takes her clothes off...…It's not like he would get caught or anything and if he did he would blame me like that one time…

Well he began and what not he muted her so she wouldn't scream and what not…

Well…he soon finished and he left her on the ground…though he is kind enough to actually put her clothes back on…luckily…

She soon gotten up and she made her way home…Only to get beaten..again…and sent to her room…and its only the beginning of this…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day.

Kate soon woke up.

"Ugh…." She said getting out of her bed and she went to her bathroom and got undressed and gotten in the shower and took a cold one because her foster dad turned off the hot water yet again to her room…"Ggreat…" Kate said shivering.

She soon got done and she gotten dressed in those clothes again and she walked down the stairs and looked both ways. She saw nothing and tried to get to the door…Success…Nope wait….

"And where do you think you're going?!" She heard as she opened the door.

"School…" Kate said.

"Oh really." He said throwing down a beer can.

"Yes…" Kate said and he was then right in front of her.

"So who got into my beer cooler last night huh?" He asked

"I don't know…" Kate said.

He then grabbed her by the throat and picked her up.

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME GIRL!" He yelled.

Kate then started making chocking noises as he lifted her high off the ground.

"I said I don't know!" She managed to yell and the grabbed her throat but no prevail he tightened his grip.

"PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled and he threw her across the room into the wall.

"Agh!" Kate whispered as she slid down the wall even though she still hasn't fully recovered from the injury from the sledge hammer incident she managed over time to get use to the pain but it still hurts a lot…she manages to not scream or anything just whisper a tiny whisper.

"GET UP!" He yelled kicking her face causing her nose to bleed and a black eye and she slowly got up only to get slammed back down. "Worthless piece of shit." He said throwing one last kick to the face and leaving her holding her nose and it was pouring blood.

"Ow…" She whispered as she got up and when she tried to take a step she wobbled a bit and fell and she got up and used the wall for support and she made her way outside.

When she got outside she began to walk very slowly then she stopped and puked blood.

"That's not good…" She said looking at her hands seeing them covered in blood. "Whatever…" She said and she saw a fountain and walked over to it and washed her hands and dried them off and continued her walk to school.

"Hey now where you going?" She heard and looked and saw Viper…Well fuck…

"Awe someone isn't looking to good." He said punching her in the stomach causing her to fall down and puke a bit of blood in her mouth but she didn't puke it out and

Viper then left laughing as usual.

She then saw he was gone and literally puke probably an ounce of blood inside a bush.

"Ugh…" She said wiping her mouth and she continued her walk into the school building and headed to the bathroom.

When she got to the bathroom she entered and went to the far end sink and washed her hands and she grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face clean because there was still blood from when she came from her house.

"*Sighs* what's broke now…" She said looking in the mirror and seen a bruised up face and then she put her hood back over her head and she left the bathroom.

On her way to class she bumped into someone and coughed up a little blood onto his sleeve not enough to see but to feel yep you could totally feel the blood and you wouldn't believe who it was either….

"*Coughs* Sorry…" She said seeing it was freshman Humphrey Wilson, most popular kid in the school so far beings his dad Winston Wilson was the head principal and head of the school counsel and being that he doesn't take abuse of what he's got and he sticks to being a good kid but that doesn't mean he is all good no one is perfect you know but he is so sweet...and so kind…

"It's okay." He said smiling but I ignored it and kept on walking.

"Was it something I said?" He said in confusion and he shrugged it off and walked onto class.

So Kate continued her way to class as usual.

First Period: Math

This class was boring as hell all we did was try to issue books out and what not then he explained some concepts and what not since he forgot to yesterday.

That period ended.

Class Swapping in the hallway.

"Hey there!" Viper slightly yelled and elbowing Kate in the face and causing her to stumble but really even in a crowded hallway no one noticed it.

As she fell she almost coughed up some more blood but luckily it didn't happen so she got up and continued her walk to her next class.

Second Period: History.

This class started out with him handing out our text books and explaining the rest of the stuff that he said he would finish so he blabbed on and on about what were going to do and this class will be the hardest one out off all the others that is if you don't pay attention and slack off.

During this class we just watched a movie on history really boring and she fell asleep somehow though he did say this video wasn't important it was just to get through the class period.

Anyways this period ended.

"Hey again looks like we're going to the same class bitch." He said smirking while tripping her and she bumped right into Humphrey.

"Oomph!" They both yelled as they tumbled a bit and they rolled a bit confusing some people as they stopped and Humphrey was on top.

"Uhhh…." He said blushing. "Sssorry about this part…" He said getting up as well as she did and Kate just continued her walk to her class.

Third Period: English

This class was boring as well same just like the others except she just handed out a book and we watched a movie as well and again I wanted to fall asleep but Viper was sitting next to me kind of throwing sharp things at her luckily they didn't cut her but they did hurt because he was hitting a bruise on her arm.

Anyways this period soon ended as well.

"Time for Gym." Viper said elbowing her again but this time in the stomach and she coughed but covered her mouth and there was no blood this time.

"I guess it healed or something…" She quietly said and she continued her way to gym.

Fourth Period: Gym!

We did nothing in this class but just walk outside and what do you know…Viper literally drug me somewhere and did the same thing that he does after school…

Anyways Gym soon ended and he put my clothes on and left and it was now time for lunch

Lunchtime:

Nothing special about this time I sat alone in the corner of the lunchroom by myself luckily no one came over and tried to beat me. Today's lunch was mash potatoes and a hamburger steak with peas and other stuff.

Soon lunchtime ended.

Kate soon walked to her next class undisturbed.

Fifth Period: Biology

This was the same yet threw out the day.

Anyways this class did the same thing she handed out some papers and what not and a text book then we watched a movie…

This period ended.

She soon headed to her sixth class but this time she got elbowed again and he was in her last two classes.

Sixth Period: Art.

This class was boring as hell the teacher didn't assign no books yet so they began to draw some simple pictures..Kate couldn't draw worth anything…but she tried and even though she gets abused and what not she still keeps her grades up..

Anyway this class ended and it was the final class for the day.

Seventh Period: Home Ec… (I think that's how you say it.)

This class was boring so far all they did was talk about stuff pretty much and a text book and what not more likely a cook book or something who knows (No seriously idk I never took Home Ec…)

Anyways this period ended and so did school and it was the normal routine for Kate when she left the school building…

Anyways that was soon over and she headed home…

When she got there she was greeted by getting hit in the face and yelled at and once they were done she headed back up to her room and she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw the same old bruised up bloody face except this time she puked up a bit more blood again and she cleaned it up and took a quick cold shower and headed over to her bed and lifted the mattress and what laid underneath was a bottle of wine…

Yeah she was the one who gotten in his cooler he wouldn't of cared about wine in the first place because he hates it and doesn't know why he gets it...

Anyways it's the same old same old ever since she was a little girl at the age of five when she was adopted by these creeps since then she was abused and what not but it was just beat downs and what not it was during the age of twelve or well last year that they started actually beating her and making her cough blood so she soon found out that wine replenishes blood so she would since then steal some whine from her foster dad and most of the times if he saw his cooler opened he would see the wine was gone and ignore it but if it was his beer well I don't think Kate would be alive…

Anyways she managed to pop it open and she took a few sips of it she kind of liked the brand he bought...Anyways when she got done she hid it back underneath her bed and she fell asleep…

Anyways this went on for a couple of months and you won't believe what happened during such…

Cliffhanger?


	3. Chapter 3

In the passing Months Kate been getting more beat downs because her foster fathers wife divorced him for some unknown reason and he's blaming it all on me…The coughing up blood is still here but it's very little and the foster dad has been buying all sorts of alcohol and it's at the point where he won't know if something's missing so she just takes some wine and hides it.

Anyways when that happened and he blamed Kate he put her in the hospital for at least one month that's what happened...how did he put her in the hospital is really horrid….He threw her into ongoing traffic and was hit by an oncoming car and said she bailed out into the road for something which put her in the hospital for a month and when she got out she was said to be fine but was still in pain but did that stop her foster father hell no after she got out it went back to the normal beat downs and the coughing up blood was a bit up but then it settled down and only little bit of blood comes out when she coughs or anything to exhale air and to think being in the hospital the coughing up blood would have stopped because they would have to of done things and what not.

Anyways it's the Friday before Christmas break.

Kate soon woke up shivering like crazy…

"So cold…" She said sitting up and wrapping her arms around herself and she walked to the bathroom and gotten undressed and took a cold shower.

When she got done she got dressed and walked down the hallway and she saw her stepfather sleeping in his recliner. At that moment she tried to walk out the door and for the first time it was a success.

She then headed to school.

When she reached the school premises she saw Viper walk up to her.

"Hey there miss me?" He asked smirking and tripping Kate. "Well I got to go now your lucky is all I can say." He said as he walked away.

"Ugh." She whispered and she got up and walked to the school building and walked in and walked to her class.

When she got there people were starring at her. Yeah people began to stare at her after they heard what happened to her.

"Okay class let's begin." The teacher said and class started.

Since today was the last day for this semester we watched another movie.

It was the same for the next three classes and now it's Pe.

"Alright well since its freezing and raining were staying inside today class." He said and the class awed in disappointment and the coach said we were going to play some dodge ball.

"Alright sixteen v sixteen!" The coach yelled and there were tons of dodge balls. "BEGIN!" The coach yelled and everyone dashed for a ball. Kate stood on the corner of the room waiting…

As everyone got a ball they began to throw the balls at each other.

It soon came down the side Kate was on had three people and one of the three was her and the opposite side had seven…

"Oh shit…" One of the students said as the seven threw the balls at the other two.

"Ugh…" Kate said as the seven gathered the dodge balls and looked at her.

"Come on guys lets end the game." One of them said. "On three." He continued and he started counting. "One." He said. "Two." He continued. "THREE!" He yelled and the power thrown their dodge balls.

Once they thrown them a couple hit her face and stomach and her legs and once the last one hit her she it was thrown really hard that it caused her to fly back and hit the wall.

"Agh!" Kate slightly yelled and she coughed a bit and she got up.

"Oh shiit man." They said as they saw that they literally pumbled her and she got up.

Bling! Or something however a bell sounds Ring Ring? I don't know!

Anyways it was time for lunch.

I went to my normal spot and I sat down and I began to eat my lunch in peace and then it became the end of school and the stuff that happened there happened….Did I forget to mention he never kissed her on the lips….she never had her first kiss ever not even when being abused….anyways…

That happened a few days later inside Christmas break.

"PIECE OF SHIT!" Her foster father yelled picking her up by the neck. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT SHE LEFT ME!" He yelled violently shaking her…Oh gosh hes on a rampage again… "I OTTA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He yelled throwing her into a wall really hard and grabbing the gun and he shot next to her and ran out of ammo. 'THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled throwing the gun at her and sitting down and Kate quickly got up and headed to her room and starting coughing badly after that.

"*Cough* Agh! *Coughs*" She held her throat gently and tried to regain her breathe which was really hard but she managed to regain her breath.

Well she stayed in her bathroom the whole Christmas break and she only came out to get something to eat which ended up with her getting a beat down once more…Anyways her stepfather was still in a raging rampage and she could hear him smashing things here and there once in a while….Anyways that break ended and months pass and its Summer vacation well not just yet anyways.

Anyways during those past months it was the same old get beaten and sexual abuse and what not and still coughing up a bit of blood….Though she doesn't know what's wrong with her still but she don't care because if she did get it fixed it will end up happening again so whatever.

Anyways… Her dad gotten a new wife and she was actually horrible than the last every time he would beat her she would do it as well after he beaten her….

So this was basically the end of Freshman year. A year of another complete utter fucking bullshit!

Anyways it was the last day before summer vacation basically the end of freshman year.

"Well Kate I guess this will be the end of our meet for this year." Viper said kissing her cheek…Did I forget to mention Viper forcedly made her into his girlfriend or more like his bitch in his eyes… (Ugh…just one thing I want to strangle him right now! -_-)

Anyways first period ended and it was the same thing in the hallways…Second period ended with nothing and it was the same thing in the hallways…Third period nothing as well and it was the same thing when leaving...

Fourth Period

"Come on sweetie." Viper said smiling grabbing Kate's hand…only reason was because of the people near them.

He then led her somewhere out of sight and what not.

"Well I guess it's another end of a school year." He said sitting down and made her sit down. "So what should we do today Kate?" He said smirking and she stayed quiet. "I said what should we do today!" He slightly yelled causing her to flinch. "You're so cute when you flinch." He said smirking and well blah blah yatta yatta he did his normal routine.

Soon it was time to go and fourth period ended.

During the past lunches Viper sat next to her...

Anyways lunch soon ended..

Same thing on the way to the next class.

Fifth period was nothing like the others and it soon ended and it was the same thing going to sixth period.

In sixth period it was the same like the others and it soon ended and it was the same thing going to seventh…

In seventh period it was the same thing basically the only thing they did today was nothing.

Anyways it soon ended and it was time to go home.

And Summer begins!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days into Summer.

"DAMN IT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!" Kate's foster dad yelled after he backed it into a tree.

"I didn't do anything…" Kate said.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He yelled punching her and he picked her up by the neck and slung her through the window and he and his new wife ragingly got into his car and drove off.

Inside the house Kate got up and rubbed her head and then she felt something drip on her and she looked and saw that when she was slung into the window it cut her hand. She then walked to the bathroom with blood dripping and she washed the cut and it stung. When she got done washing her hand she then wrapped something around it.

"Yet another cut…" She said looking at her hand and she walked over to her bed and lay down. "*Sighs* I'm glad they're going to be gone for a week…" She said taking her pillow and putting it on her face and she just lied there and she fell asleep.

The next day she got up and walked into her bathroom and got undressed and took a shower. After that she went over to her dresser and pulled out another baggy hood and baggy pants and she got dressed and took her other clothes and put them in the washing machine and she started to clean her clothes.

"Yep…" She said walking back to her room and lay down on her bed and stared at the sky and then looked at her bandaged hand and saw that she should replace the bandages. So she then got up and went into her bathroom and gotten some new bandages and started to wrap it around her hand.

She then waited for a while and she heard the washing machine go off so she got up and walked down stairs and put those clothes in the dryer and she went back to her room.

She waited for a while then she went down and gotten her clothes and went back to her room.

Basically all she did for the summer was stay in her room and get beat downs like the normal and now it's a few months into her Sophomore year.

First Period was English Second was Math Third was Science…..Fourth was Art…..Pervy Teacher….Weird as well just sayin (O_o) Fifth was History Sixth was Pe and Seventh was Home Ect or however you say it.

Anyways it was the first day of December.

Kate soon got out of bed and she went got a shower and got dressed…The bad news was she gotten more bruises and cuts during the summer and these past few months because her foster father and his new wife has been drinking more than usual so they are usually piss drunk now…

She soon got out of the house untouched luckily. Anyways she soon walked her way to school and when she got there she was met by Viper and his new "Gang".

"Again tell me why your dating her?" Said one of his friends.

"Ugh! Do I have to really tell you again?!" Viper yelled taking Kate and putting his arms around her.  
"Yep." The dude said.

"Ugh! *Face palms* Well I aint telling you again!" Viper yelled.

"Okay fine." He said.

"Ugh go to class…" Viper ordered.

"Fine…" They all said with a frown.

"Come on you." Viper said grabbing her arm and dragging her to class as well… bad news they have every period together! :(

Time Flies.

It's the end of the day.

"See you tomorrow Kate." Viper said leaving.

Kate then got up and she walked home and saw that they weren't home.

"Thanks gosh…." She whispered but luck isn't on her side right as she entered the door something was smashed upon her head knocking her out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing…


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay were getting rid of her." Said someone.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier." Said another one.

"Yeah…The insurance we should get is going to be HUGE! That is if she dies." The dude yelled.

"Mhmm!" The female said.

"Okay so wake her up and well get out the car and begin to walk on the bridge and I have the pistol ready and theres one planted on her as well." The dude said.

"Okay." She said and she woke kate up. "Wake up!" She yelled.

"Uuuhhh." Kate groaned.

"Wake up." The female said again.

Kate was finally awake.

"W-where am I?" She asked and saw her Foster father and his new wife (O_O).

"No where important come on." She said and they got out and Kate stayed in the car then they forcebly made her get out.

"Come on!" He yelled and they got her out and they began to walk on the bridge.

They then walked to the center of the bridge.

"Well Kate." Her stepfather said.

Cars were passing by.

"Bye your worthless piece of shit." He said and Kate's eyes widened and next thing you know…POW!

He done shot her with the hidden pistol and since she was really close to the edge she fell off the bridge and into the water below and they acted like they were surprised and they went over to the edge arms out acting like they were trying to save her.

Well looks like luck WAS on her side a bit today.

Next thing her foster parents knew was they heard a car tire screach to a stop and they heard a young boy well teen get out the car and yell something and next thing you know they saw a blur shoot past them and right off the bridge.

Now who was this mysterious person find out next chapter *Smiles evily*

If you want take a guess!

A: Viper  
B: Humphrey  
C: Garth  
D: Lily

E: Me (XD)

Say a letter in the review section if you want to!


	6. Chapter 6

Well! Heres the next chapter! Some of you guess Humphrey and one was E! XD

"So Humphrey what did you guys do today in your class's?" Said someone.

"Nothing really just learned some stuff." Humphrey said looking out the window.

"Well okay." The dude said smiling.

They soon came upon a bridge and something caught Humphreys eyes.

"OH SHIT STOP THE CAR!" Humphrey yelled and next thing you know you heard the car tires screech to a stop.

"I GOT YOU!" Humphrey yelled as he exited the car and ran like hell and off the bridge he goes!

Back up top.

"Did…he just go after her…" Said a female as cars came to a complete stop and people were coming next to the bridge side.

"HUMPHREY!" Yelled one person as he came running up next to everybody only to see his son has jumped off the bridge. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHY HE JUMPED?!" He yelled.

"Our daughter shot herself in the chest and fell off the bridge!" Yelled the female acting like she was scared to death.

"What?!" The dude yelled.

"Yeah she just pulled out a pistol and shot herself!" The other dude yelled.

And guess what their lie was working!

"WHYD SHE SHOOT HERSELF?!" Some other person yelled.

"We don't know!" Yelled the dude.

Back a bit when Humphrey jumped off the bridge.

Humphrey sped off the bridge and literlally had no second guessing wether he should or shouldn't he just jumped.

Humphreys Pov.

As soon as the car stopped I sped out of it and jumped off the bridge I didn't care who it was that I was gonna try and save I just jumped.

"HUMPHREY!" My dad yelled but to late I done jumped straight off the bridge and I dived off.

Soon the water impacted me and I began to swim below trying to find the person.

As I was swimming I noticed a jacket some pants a shirt bra and panties..

"What the? I must be getting close." I thought and I kept swimming faster and faster below.

I soon saw a hand.

"There!" I yelled in my head and I swam faster and faster and I soon came to it and it was a girl.

"A girl?! Wait…isnt?" I thought. "No time Im running out of air!" I thought and I grabbed her hand and I pulled her to me and it was it was that girl what was her name? Kate? Yeah I think it was.

I then pulled her unconscious body and as I was swimming I noticed she was….Oh shit…blood…and when there blood…theres sharks….FUCK ME!

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled into my head seeing a shark…"FUCK!" I though as it was nearing us I tried to swim but her body was kind of dragging me down but I kept trying and trying the shark tried to take a bite but failed and it was going a distance and it was coming back at us.

"FUCK YOU!" I thought as I kicked the mutherfucker and it passed us and came back.

"Almost to the surface though!" I thought as it snipped me on the leg and bit her but it wasn't anything major like loosing a body part nothing like that.

"Come on you stupid bitch!" I thought as it came back and tried to bite me which it kind of did and I accidenatlly let go of Kate.

Back at the top of the bridge.

Boats arrived and helicopters were here as well allong with the bridge being filled with cops and in the boats there were scuba divers ready to go down.

Back under.

"Shit…..loosing….breath…." I thought as the shark swam at a distance I grabbed Kate again and I then saw shark coming back and Kate and I were still loosing blood.

"Shit…gonna…pass….out….got….to…." I thought as almost everything went blurry I saw something and I made it to the surface and I saw scuba divers about to dive when I heard.

"SHARK!"  
and

"THERE OVER THERE!"

Next thing you know…black out.

Well back at the bridge.

"SHARK!" Yelled one of the people and you could hear gasps.

"THERE OVER THERE!" Yelled Humphreys dad.

Next thing you know the divers gotten some harpoons and started throwing them and some other divers jumping into the water and swimming over to the two and pulling them to the boat. The other divers managed to kill the shark and they pulled Humphrey and Kate into the boat and they saw ALL of Kates bruises….all on her arm face legs and the bullet hole that was in her chest still bleeding…basically the angle and how loose her clothes kind of were the impact of the water made her clothes come off and they saw everything.

"Oh my damn…" One of the females said.

"We need to get them to a hospital send it down!" One of the divers said and the helicopter sent something down. (Srry I don't know what its called and I don't feel like looking it up XD)

Back at the top of the bridge.

As they were pulling the two up people saw them and saw that they were kind of pouring blood a bit from the shark bite.

They were then Lifesupported to a nearby hospital.

O_o well….damn!

Will either of them survive?


	7. Chapter 7

The helicopter soon came up to the hospital and landed. There were doctors already waiting so once it landed they got Kate and Humphrey out of it and rushed them inside the hospital.

Back at the bridge the police were questioning Kates foster parents.

"Yeah like I said we were walking on the bridge and she pulled a gun to herself and shot herself." Her foster father said.

"Are you sure?" The police officer said.

"That's a lie!" Someone yelled.

"What?" The officer said.

"I watched them." The person said.

"What?" The officer said.

"Yeah you heard me. She didn't pull a gun on herself." She said.

"Yeah she did we were right there with her!" The Foster dad yelled.

"Oh yeah then explain that pistol in your pocket!" She yelled.

"What pistol?!" He yelled.

The officer checked him…no pistol.

"Ha you stupid cunt I threw it off the bridge!" He thought.

"There's no pistol." The officer said.

"Told yeah!" He yelled and that woman fled even though she was right.

Back at the hospital.

Hours soon passed and they had Humphrey fixed up and put in a room…No one knows about Kate…

Hours later Humphreys parents arrived.

"Hey sweety…" His mom said.

"H-hey." Humphrey said.

"How you feeling son?" He said.

"I'm alright…where's she at?!" Humphrey nearly yelled but couldn't because he was hurting a bit.

"We don't know...but more importanly…why did you jump off that bridge?!" His mom asked.

"T-to save her…" He said.

"*Sighs* Okay…" She said.

A doctor soon came in and called his dad out to explain some things and he soon came back in.

"Well you'll be in the hospital for about three weeks." He said.

"What about school?" Humphrey asked.

"I'll pull some strings.." His dad said.

"Okay." Humphrey said.

In the OR.

The doctors are having trouble keeping Kate alive. Her blood wont stop pouring out since the bullet went to her heart or well skint it, good part about the bullet was that it went straight threw but they couldn't contain the blood, that and the shark bite on her legs.

"DAMN IT! If we can't control this she wont live!" The doctor yelled trying to control the blood.

"Shit her blood pressures dropping fast!" Another doctor yelled.

The doctors were having an extremely hard time controlling the blood but the good thing was they soon gotten it under crontrol and began to try and fix her up and they found another problem with her. There were so many broken or bruised bones it was unbelievable they were surprised she lived with them. They also found out that she had a punctured lung (Reason why she was coughing blood).

Anyways it took them HOURS to fix her up and when they were done they looked at all the cuts and bruises on her which couldve been the shark because it was everywhere and then they put her in a room and checked on her everyonce in a while and she was still out cold.

Anyways weeks passed no one visited her not even her foster parents whom were arrested for suspection of child abuse because when they got her in the helicopter and you know and drugs…yeah they still gotten money from her which now they owe the insurance company majore money and they are in jail so yeah and for shooting her because someone had a camera of the whole thing so either way they cops knew they abused her.

Humphrey soon got out of the hospital with crutches. Kate was still out cold. Since Humphrey saved her, he even asked the doctors for her room number and he would visit her even his parents did.

So after a few days when Humphrey got out and he started visiting her well not just him even his parents and his sister came as well.

Anyways.

"The doctors said she still hasn't woke up." Humphreys dad said.

"We know Winston.." His wife said.

"Yeah I know Eve." Winston said.

They stayed for a few.

A second before they were going to leave they heard a faint groan.

"I think she's awake!" Humphreys sister yelled.

"Huh?" Humphrey said and they went back to her to see her sitting up and rubbing her head which Winston went and told a doctor that she woke up and they were pushed out the room because the doctors were asking and stuff you know.

When they got done one of the doctors went over to Winston.

"I think I may have forgotten to ask you guys but are you any kind of family of hers?" He asked.

"You have and no." Winston said.

"Okay." He said and we went off and did somethings.

They went back in to see her laying on the bed.

"Hey you feelin okay?" Humphrey asked.

She stayed quiet.

"Hello?" He asked.

She quietly said a yes.

"What?" He asked.

"*Whispers* Yes…" She whispered.

"Okay." He said smiling.

They soon had to leave and Kate had to stay in the hospital for a few more days for check ups and what not.

Well those days soon came out of the blew and she was able to be released but.

"Kate Rogers?" Said someone.

Kate stayed quiet still in the bed..

"Unfortunately your older foster parents were arrested for child abuse and other stuff and we taken you out of there care but sadly youll have to live at the orphanage until someone ad-" The lady was sayin but she got interupted at the end.

"Well take her." Someone said and the lady turned around and saw Winston and Eve.

"Excuse me?" The lady said.

"Well take her." Winston repeated.

"Well okay but well have to do some check ups and paper works." She said.

"Okay." Winston said and the doctor came in.

"Um excuse me real quick." She said and she walked over to Kate and helped her out of the bed which when Kate got out she kind of stumbled a bit but she got use to it though and she was lucky she didn't need crutches because her legs healed up during the time she was out cold.

"Well under the time she will be with me until we can get the paper work filled out." The lady said.

"Um you guys mind getting out I got to help her get changed into some clothes." The doctor said and they got out and the lady doctor helped Kate get into some clothes which were a jacket a shirt and jeans and once they got done Kate put the hood on and they walked out.

Well Kate was taken by that lady and they began to fill out the paper work checked Winston and Eves home found it was safe and well they went back to the place and they filled out the last of the paper work and they headed off and they soon reached their home.

"Well Kate welcome to your new home." Winston said.

**:D Hows that? But bigger question. Since Kate is now foster sister to Humphrey will it prevent them from going out? Will it change things at school? Whats going to happen? Stay tuned! And thanks for the reviews and favs and follows! It makes me happy and it puts a smile on my face!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well Kate welcome to your new home." Winston said opening the house door and they walked in.

Kate stayed quiet.

"Come on well show you to your room." Eve said and they motioned her to follow which she hesitated but followed them up the stairs to a room and opened the door.

"How do you like it?" They asked.

"I like it…" Kate said quietly.

"Okay." They said with a smile.

"Well super should be ready in a few." Eve said and she left and so did Winston.

Kate just stared at her new room and she sat on her bed and soon fell asleep.

So some time passed and Eve called super and everyone came down and they were wondering why Kate didn't come down so they sent Humphrey up.

When he got up there he saw her asleep and he went back down.

"She's asleep." He said.

"Okay." Eve said and they ate and saved her a plate and they went and bought her some new clothes and put them in her closet while she slept they already new her sizes and stuff because that lady from before told them.

The next day was Monday and Humphrey was able to go back to school and so was Kate.

Eve walked into her room and saw her sitting up on her bed already have taken a shower dressed in her normal clothes.

"Come on sweety time to get dressed your not going to school looking like that." She said walking to her closet and getting out some clothes which were: A black North Face Glacier Full-Zip Hoodie a pink shirt and some black jeans. "Okay get dressed and come downstairs." Eve said and left.

Kate obeyed and she got undressed and put them clothes on and she went downstairs with her hood still on.

"Well you happy to go back to school Humphrey?" Winston said.

"Yeah except these stupid crutches." Humphrey said chuckling.

"You'll get use to them." Winston said as Kate walked over to them.

"Well you ready to go to school missy?" Winston asked.

Kate stood quiet.

"I take that as a no?" He asked and she nodded.

"Okay then.." He said and they couldn't see her face.

Then Humphreys sister Lily came down and she was happy and she snuck behind Kate and the others smiled and next thing you know Lily wrapped her arms around Kate which starteled the crap out of her and caused her to yelp.

"Oh sorry." Lily said.

Kate then walked out the door and began to walk her way to school.

Back at the house.

"I think its going to be a while until she gets use to us…" Humphrey said.

"Yeah…" Winston said.

Back with Kate.

While she was walking she was wondering almost everyday since the day she woke up and they told her that Humphrey saved her she wondered why did Humphrey save her…not even knowing that she was the one that fell off the bridge yet he jumped off the bridge for a complete stranger…She hadnt even thanked him yet…more importanly she was wondering how she would thank him.

While she was thinking she didn't notice but Winston and them pulled up to the side of her.

"Hey Kate want a ride?" Winston said which scared her a bit because she wasn't paying attention.

"Um…sure…" She said nervously and they stopped and she got in the back with Lily and Humphrey.

When she got in she looked out the window.

"Something on your mind?" Humphrey asked and she stayed quiet.

Well they soon made it to the school and they got out. Winston had to go ahead on because he had stuff to do.

"Well… Were back." Humphrey said getting out his crutches.

"You did miss a lot Humphrey." Lily said. "Well I'm going to go ahead on Ill see you two later!" Lily said and she ran inside.

"You ready to go in?" Humphrey asked.

"*Whisper* No…" She whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"KATE!" They both heard.

"Him…" She said.

"Oh my gosh!" Viper yelled and he ran up to her not knowing Humphrey was on the other side. "Thank gosh your okay?!" He said hugging her. "Now come on we got some things to catch up on." He said smirking.

"Like what Vipes." Humphrey said leaning on the hood as well seen that smirk.

"Uh…you know…boyfried and girlfriend stuff." Viper said.

Thinking for a second Kate thought Humphrey might be able to help…so at that second she flung Vipers hand off of her and quickly ran behind Humphrey shivering.

"Don't let him take me…" Kate whispered.

"Viper I think you should leave." Humphrey said.

"What you going to do about it? Your helpless with those crutches." He said now pissed.

"Yeah don't fuck with me." Humphrey said.

"Pft." He said and he jumped over the car only to be hit in the face with the crutches end piece.

"Shit!" He yelled holding his cheek.

"I told you not to fuck with me." Humphrey said.

"Fuck. Ill be back later." He yelled taking off.

When he ran Humphrey looked at Kate whom was still cowering behind him.

"Okay can you explain?" He asked.

"Mhm…" She said still holding him.

"Okay you need to explain it to my father after school but now we got to go to class." He said.

"Okay…" She said and they walked in.

Humphrey was surrounded and Kate walked through the crowd.

Humphrey was being questioned and stuff like Why did he jump off a bridge to save a complete stranger. Who was the stranger. Which he told was Kate and they were like what and he explained some stuff and they were in awes and they even surrounded her which she just tried to get away.

The rest of that day went like that.

Kate told Winston what Viper was doing to her and he expelled him for that and had him sent to a Juvenile detention place for that stuff and for assault and his family being pissed off at him.

Well the rest of the sophmore year went by Kate still hasn't gotten use to her new home and they don't think she will but she trusts Humphrey and Lily mostly Humphrey because he was nicer than she thought and that kind of made her have a HUGE crush on him witch was weird to her because they were kind of brother and sister but they werent anywhere near related so that kind of brought it down a bit and she was still trying to think of a way to thank him.

But over the summer part she began to actually speak without whispering which was good but she didn't speak much just probably a yes or no.

Now there might be a slight problem.

Viper escaped the detention center. Now will he be a problem don't know because he was taken somewhere far.

Anyways as well some of the girls at school tried to befriend Kate but she couldn't trust anyone still and she wont talk. (Major Trust issues like me got to know them in order to trust them either that no trust at all in the real world.)

It was now the second semester on Febuary fourteenth Kates BD! Age 16 now!  
(Oh yeah I forgot the birthdays didn't I XD Kate: Feb 14 Humphreys:March 04 Lilys:Jan 5)

Ill do her birthday in the next chapter.


End file.
